star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 6: Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come Arriving at the office before Iris's departure for the meeting in a few hours, he bursts in the offices an heads towards the presidential room. The offices are full of people is suits and ties, readying themselves for the soon to be celebrated UHA meeting. They chatter amongst themselves on the current problems the USA is facing and what to do next as well as current problems in the world such as the Mithril scarcity and the ongoing uprising. "Dark times are coming!" says a man before being escorted outside. Javier heads straight towards Iris's office when the same secret service man that stopped him once, stops him again. "What part of let him enter don't you get? He's her family." says the older agent letting Javier enter again. The younger agent seems confused one more time. Inside Javier warns Iris of the incoming danger. They have a loud discussion full of foul words and insults. "I told you, my job has hazards I must accept. I appreciate your warning but the event will be secured as it gets before it even starts. I will be more than safe. Interpol will also be present checking everyone inside." Iris says dismissing him. "You don't get it. The men that are coming for you and several others are more than deadly. They are the best of the best. Plus they have men already inside, members of the Church." "Now just stop being pre-judicial. That is the kind of racism that has led us to this point. It is true that there are many politicians who are members if Scie..., I'm sorry, the Church but that doesn't mean they are evil." "No? That is the same people that tried to get me killed and now plan to do the same to you." "Your enemies are your enemies Javier. If they come for some reason it is your fault. Anyway I assure you the Military Police will be able to stop a little band of rebels." "Just the same way they stopped my brother from dying?" "I don't time for this Javier! Leave me alone, next time it will be through court. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." She, upset leaves next to the general Jadgtanker who is waiting outside. They leave for the UHA meeting to be celebrated soon. Uneasy Javier decides to go infiltrate in case the threats are true. ---- As the ceremonies starts, Javier hides in the shadows awaiting for anything impervious to happen. The meeting is held on a large and vast building. There are two floors, although only the first one is being used. The second one remains mostly unlit except for the common guard or the person out of place. People from all places in the world are present. Good food, a cheery attitude is in the air as they prepare themselves. The seats are in ascending order, divided by countries each section. Most, if not all of the member countries are represented as they begin to assemble. The guards are ever-present, watchful in case something happens. Behind stage there is a total chaos as the final minute preparations are set. As it starts a caucasian, balding man of average height and weights walks to the center of the stage. "Greetings everyone for the annual UHA nations conference. In this meeting we will discuss the scarcity of Mithril in the planet as well as the recent rebel attacks on the world. But first lets take a moment of silence for the recently deceased prince of Spain Carlos Espada who was found dead in his room a few days ago." says the man in the podium. All the attention is focused on him as he continues his discourse. Javier looks for Iris as she sits alongside her body guards, Miles, the speaker of the house Otto Drexler and the Secretary of State Mrs. Hilary McCain. Judging by their attitude, both the president and the speaker are not in good terms. And for obvious reasons. Only a couple of months ago the vice-president passed away to a rare disease. Unable to be in his post, the speaker is not the vice president. Otto is for one of those men who would go un-hesitantly to war against the rebels. She is one to keep peace as much as possible. She knows that if something were to happen to her, Otto would be the one to take presidency and would launch attacks against the UHA's enemies, furthering down the situation and setting into socio-economical depression the country. Something she does not look for to say the least. She still remembers the hard times of her youth and doesn't one anyone else passing through that. Something she has built upon her government. If he takes presidency all of her work would be in vain. Iris notices Javier up in the balcony above. She feels overly protected. Her mind is preoccupied by his words. She quietly leaves for the bathroom, Miles following suit. "Now let's welcome British Prime Minister Tom Walker and the President of India Baljeet Koothrappali" welcomes the man in the podium. Javier instantly recognizes the man commanding the Military the day his home was destroyed. "He's the son of a ... who killed my brother!" Javier feels impulses of going to assassinate him right away before calming himself down. The true warrior doesn't go head first into combat, he must know the environment first. Due to that he watches as he sees around a hundred plus armed men patrolling the building. He finds it uncommon that some of the men are carrying plasma weapons and Sub-Machine guns instead of the standard Assault Riffles. "If the rebel attacks continue to happen, the whole world as we know it will be in danger. Knowing this I suggest we bring the attack at them first. We cannot allow them to capitalize on our hesitance." says the Prime Minister as he continues arguing on the pros of going into war with the rebel uprising. "But, lets ask ourselves why they attack." says Raj arguing for a peaceful solution to the conflicts. The rest of the people in the meeting start arguing between each other. It is clear that the leaders of the world are divided between war and peace. "This is exactly why we formed the UHA. To stop war from happening. But if we don't act as one then we will crumble under our own weight. The rebels will win if we don't come together under one solution." says the king of Britain, young but wise beyond his age, peaceful man who obviously dislikes the military leader of his country. He's the kind of man that always knows the right thing to say. Javier goes to search for a better watch point when he encounters a guard. He stealthily kills the guard and drags the body to a hidden place where he searches the body. To his surprise he finds the same insignia that Dominic had. He quickly realizes that among the soldiers guarding the building, Jaeger's militia has infiltrated as well as the rebel uprising. He quickly deduces the plan soon before it takes action. However stands powerless as he witnesses the first shots. The building's calm turns to chaos as the rebels reveal themselves, killing hundreds. As of this the U.S. President and her committee take refuge. Jaeger personally reveals himself as the survivors are rounded up, this time donning a red/white samurai mask that covers his face. Only his eyes are seen. His armor, shining as if made in the heavens, his sword, dark like his soulless, blue eyes. His silver hair barely revealed, yet it outshines everything within sight. The men and woman look in terror as if seeing a demon coming right through the gates of hell. A man around his forties, maybe fifties approaches him. The man is a priest church. Jaeger looks at him with hatred as the man introduces himself to the fiend. Michael Smith is his name. "Why you do this? There is no need for violence. The holy word says to make peace amongst ourselves. For we are all sinners." He looks at Jaeger who has suddenly stopped talking to his men and turns around annoyed. Smith continues his sermon "For he made his son pay for our sins, we must thank him with love, not hatred." Jaeger, now angry at the priest replies in a dark tone, "And who exactly are you for telling me what to do or not to do?" "Not me, but the lord. For the word is the lord. Please, stop hurting this innocent people." Smith says in their defense. "Those people are not innocent. They are corrupt. They prospered in the suffering of the many. They bathed in the sweat and blood of the people, and I do this for the people. Pigs, animals and as such they shall be treated. They shall be punished, as the rest of this amoral species." "And who we are to decide who shall be punished? It is only the lord's job and we are but none to decide." Infuriated Jaeger grabs him by the neck, gazing straight through the priest's eyes as if burning his soul. He serenely replies "I am the one to decide, and so I have. Humanity will pay for what they have done. Humans are like a virus and so they shall be contained and controlled. So it shall." Jaeger reaffirms his hold, nearly suffocating the priest to death. Barely able to breathe the priest realizes his newfound conclusion, some men are not meant to be saved. Some men are pure evil. They are the darkness, incarnate. "Where is president Rodriguez?" He asks, noticing she is not amongst the captives. He feels a sudden rush, however he quickly calms himself. "You are the devil himself!" says Smith as he almost passes out if it were not for Jaeger to release him from his chokehold. "Find her!" he commands as he selects a team of his men to aid him search for Iris. In the way to find her he receives a message from his leader. The man speaks in a irritated tone. "Have you disposed of the president yet?" asks the man via communicator. "No, Mr. Walker. And next time make sure she is in her place." He responds in a annoyed tone. "Make sure you find her and have her neutralized. She is a threat to our plans. With her gone, we will be one step closer to controlling the United States and its Mitrhil. We will not tolerate failure like last time Jaeger. Even if you are the knight, you still serve under us.. Do not fail us, do not fail me. Understood?" "Very well sir. So it shall be done." He follows reluctantly. He does not like having a idiot minister giving him orders. He has but one true plan and that is to kill. Not to give power to the corrupt. Such scums are not fit to live, yet they have enough power to rule over mankind. There is but only one true lord and that is Nyarlathotep. With his work done, his true master will be free to purify the Earth and its people. No matter how cruel or destructive the means, it must be done. ---- "This way president!" yells Miles as he orders the other men present to guard the other politicians who were able to escape. They run without stop. Tired of running and fearing death they head towards the hangar exit only to find it blocked by Jaeger and his men. "Not so fast. You can seriously be thinking of going without saying goodbye?" tells Jaeger to the escapees as he shoots in the arm Miles, knocking him out. They begin to shoot down the others as he approaches his target. "Now, lets go somewhere safe honey? You don't want to be in danger." He looks at her with a twisted, dark tone as he grabs her. He proceeds to knock her down gently with chloroform. ---- Meanwhile Javier is in search of his wife. He fights wave though wave of militia as the horrors of war pass by. Soon the Military Police arrives and applies martial law on the nearby outskirts. Total discord is in the air. Marco's squad is also in the fight as backup for Javier. Gunfights are the deal of the day. Many casualties have been reported, both on military and the civilians as the terrorists keep ahold of the politicians. For every 3 people inside the building 2 have died is reported. The police and the military each try to push forward to retrieve the captives, all of whom are dreadfully terrified of the chance of death. They hug each other waiting for this nightmare to pass, or for their time to come as the terrorist, for each hour that passes kill one person. Jaeger and his team go to the underground bunker tunnels that range through the city with Javier and the Military in hot pursuit. As they flee Jaeger says "You know, my orders are to kill you. To make a martyr out of you but why kill such a beauty. I will be going against orders but who cares. Damned if I don't take what I want!" The semi-conscious president murmurs "So you are that asshole Javier was talking about." Infuriated, Jaeger responds in a loud tone, "You know that son of a ...! That man is who took my arm away." He says looking at his arm. He remembers their previous confrontation some years ago back in Luxembourg, the time when Javier viciously amputated Jaeger's arm. To think of a man defeating him? How impervious! Nobody had defeated before the greatest swordsman alive, nor will he allow it to happen again. "So know I have his woman" he thinks to himself, looking at her bust. "Now I have his beloved." He says as he gets closer to his prisoner. "Screw you asshole!" She stomps him in the foot. He retaliates with his right backhand to her face, knocking her out of her feet. She clutches her face in pain of receiving a hit of that magnitude. It is not everyday she receives a slap from a cyborg. "You have no idea of what I am capable of." He says in a very suggestive tone as Iris is struck with terror. She begins to panic again, trying to lose herself off. One of his men grabs her violently and hits her hard enough for her to stop trying to escape. Just as he finishes uttering his sentence two shots are heard. Two of his men fall down dead. He turns around to find the source when he sees Javier aiming at him. He quickly grabs the president and points a knife at her throat. "Put you weapon down or I'll slash her neck off! You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?" He threatens. Javier with no other option puts down the pistol. Two men come to grab him down and put him in his knees by force as they take control of him. They punish Javier in front of her, something she is not willing to see. She closes her eyes if it were not for them to have stopped kicking him. He looks at his beloved, trying to see her for a final time. He knows one of them will die, and it will not be the one Jaeger want to see suffer. "Javier, don't do this! I'm sorry!" says Iris worrying for Javier in a ghostly tone, crying. Not having fulfilled her destiny, a dream of a better world were there is no more need to suffer. Naive to a fault, she looks at him, knowing she will die. Terrorized, Iris tries to hold on until the end only to enter in a more shocked state of mixed emotions. She knows they will not be as merciful with her as with him, for lack of a better term. "I'm sorry. I was rash about this. I should had taken care of you better. I... I shouldn't left you alone. I'm sorry I could't protect you better. I'm sorry I couldn't protect our daughter better." He looks down disappointed at himself. Having ignored the fact that she was there for him all along and now, she is to be taken away from him. He barely can handle the fact that the last of his family is about to perish in front of his own eyes. "I'm the one who is sorry." Javier looks shocked at Iris's words. "I should have listen to you. I should have acknowledged you. If only I could take back what I said to you before. I was a fool. You were always trying to take care of me. Of her, Maria. I wish I could finish my purpose." She breaks into a agony state, her life is too short. "I love you! Say hello to Maria up there. Tell her daddy misses her." Javier says, having reached breaking point. "I thought you didn't believe in heaven?" says Iris, confused at his request. "You do. Say hello to her." Jaeger looks pleased. Finally having broken his enemy. "Who would have thought? The infamous 'angel of death' now begging down in his knees." Jaeger grabs Iris in motion to snap her neck. She reaches for him"I don't want to go!" She knows her life has ended. She closes her eyes one last time. Jaeger proceeds to snap the neck, killing her brutally in front of Javier. He finally has broken down his arch-rival. However a man who hast lost everything is the most dangerous. Javier, in lust for revenge throws down a flash-bang, grabs his knife and slashes the man's behind him leg and then stab his neck, then proceeds to kill the other militia man by slashing his neck. He goes and readies his katana as Jaeger proceeds to grab his combat staff, preparing for combat. "Let's save ourselves the ceremonies, as you can see I am not here to fight. I'm here to kill!" Jaeger says as they study each other before taking the first strike. Javier knows Jaeger is not a foe to underestimate. Fast, powerful and deadly Jaeger is a force to be reckoned with in combat. Javier looks at the arm he amputated a few years ago, the reason why Jaeger is in a vendetta, now fully grown through cybernetic implant technology, a very powerful and controversial practice even at such times in history. He knows that his opponent is bio-engineered to be the perfect killing machine, born to 'aryan' parents, but to what extent Jaeger will fight is not known. His one purpose in life has been to herald Nyarlathotep's return. To clean the path in his way and in the end, become the god of s new world, free from the sinful ideology of free will. Without it, humans will finally achieve a new state of existance. That of a new utopia, free of sin and suffering. Since a child, that is what his life has been dedicated to. To that one sole purpose of a 'perfect' world. That is his destiny, none shall stand in his way. Not even the man who sold his soul for power, Tom Walker. Jaeger is not one to fully let himself go in combat, always holding himself down. Brutal in combat, a freak in life. He is the perfect killer, Jaeger stands over 6 feet tall as his silver hair waves. His blue eyes, pale white, tall and strong physical build sets him as what the aryan race aims to be. What kind of monster hides behind the impressive sight of the paladin of the apocalyptic church is what everyone wonders. Not even his masters know what he is truly capable of. He truly believes in his goals and embraces his path as a harbinger of death and destruction. In his eyes there is no remorse left to be seen as his heart grows dark. His mind is as twisted as that of the worst people in history. Looking forward to exert his god's wrath amongst the face of the planet, he calmly prepares for his battle. There is a saying he that 'hates to love and loves to hate'. That saying more fitting cannot be. It appears as if time has stopped to presence the incoming fight between the two titans, as they prepare to take the first strike.